


Melting the Chilled

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fireplaces, M/M, talk of the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman returns from an adventure in a frozen land and tries to find a fireplace or heater still active in the mind-space.With spring in sway only one side has their fireplace lit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Melting the Chilled

He was cold after the quest. It wasn’t often that Roman’s adventures changed the weather a lot, but today Thomas had been watching films with winter witches involved and that made the imagination freeze over.

The mind-space though was fully into spring now so all the heaters and fireplaces he’d usually curl against had been switched off. There’s no reason to heat a house that’s already warm after-all.

The only side that might possibly still have some warmth would be Deceit. He always kept his fireplace lit for longer, claiming what felt warm to everyone else was still chilled to him. That’s what led Roman to his door, far more than wanting to catch up with one of his loves now he’d returned.

“Janus, my darling, my lemon tree, can I come in?” He called through the door instead of knocking and soon enough the door was openings for Roman to enter.

Instead of hurrying to Deceit’s side however Roman hurried towards the fireplace, curling up on the floor in front of it. “Thank heavens I was right. My Tropical flower has been the saviour of me this day and I shall not forget it.”

“Sure, but you also failed to even hug me when you came in. Should I be concerned?” Deceit wandered over, eyebrows raised and trying to decide whether to sit on one of his armchairs or join Roman on the floor.

“You dislike the cold, fair Janus, and I presently feel half frozen. It is a knights duty to respect the wishes of his loves that they might remain healthy and happy.” He declared, leaning closer to the fire in his dramatic gestures.

Now they were close together Deceit could see Roman shivering where he was curled up and settled on pulling one of his chairs closer to the prince. “Thanks. I’m being visited on your return purely for my fireplace.” He teased lightly, dropping his hat onto Roman’s head.

“Fear not my love, as soon as I am of an adequate temperature I shall woo you with a gusto you cannot imagine.” Roman countered, looking a little alarmed that his boyfriend would joke over such a thing, as well as how easily that could be viewed as what had happened.

“I look forwards to it.”


End file.
